


Tresasure Hunt

by Beryll (Rynthjan)



Series: Pirates of MiddleEarth [2]
Category: Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Non Consensual, Pirates, treasure chest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-14
Updated: 2012-04-14
Packaged: 2017-11-03 15:18:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/382866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rynthjan/pseuds/Beryll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A much coveted treasure chest and again... lots of pirates</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 1) Setting:  
> If you set sail from the great elven city of Umbar and go south and then sail around the southern most part of MiddleEarth you will come to warm waters with more islands than there are stars in the sky. Long ago Earendil explored these seas and tried to secure them for the elves. But how can a place so far away be controlled? Great riches can be found here and great adventure and freedom alike.
> 
> 2)  
> This is for Vagabond and Liz, Captain Isildur's biggest fans. Captain Isildur merchandise (caps, t-shirts, mugs and - most importantly - dolls) should be available shortly.

A deep groan of satisfaction escaped Captain Isildur as the sleek, long cock of the elf slowly slipped into him again. For the last couple of minutes he had been begging for this feeling and now he almost couldn't believe how good it felt to be filled again.

He gripped the silken scarves binding him to the headboard of his bed tighter as the hard cock drove into him just to be pulled back immediately and thrust in again. Obviously the elf now had enough of his teasing as well and wanted to ride him hard, just as he had been screaming for through this seemingly endless night of carnal delight.

When the elvan Captain had whispered his suggestion over a mug of steaming spiced wine, Captain Isildur had stared at him in mute disbelief for quite a moment, not able to believe that this gorgeous creature really wanted to do all the things he was suggesting, licking his lips invitingly. But he had done every single one of those things. Including making Isildur beg to be fucked. And he would have sworn by his mothers heart that nobody was capable of that. Trust in the immortal experience of an elf to prove him wrong.

His musings were cut short and his body jerked in pleasure when Elladan wrapped his hand around Isildur's raging hard cock, stroking it in time with his forceful thrusts. The human Captain bucked his hips wildly to get the elf to increase his speed even more, but he was ignored and fucked with long, even strokes that drove him crazy.

He clenched his eyes shut tightly, not able to stand the face of the elf anymore that was grinning down at him in feral delight.

His body clenched tighter and tighter, his muscles trying to draw the invading cock in even deeper and keep him there. He could feel his balls and cock throbbing with anticipation. Some remote part of him that still had an intelligible voice remarked that this would probably be the best orgasm of his life and than even that voice was swept away, when the elf plunged into him one last time and he felt that beautiful cock jerk deep inside of him, spilling wet heat. He heard himself scream when his own cock exploded with hot cum, his whole body wracked with the pleasure of it and then darkness descended.

\--

He couldn't have been gone for more than a minute, for when he came to his senses again his body was just relaxing from the spasms of orgasm and he still almost feel the warmth of the lean elvan body stretched out on top of him.

But that body was gone and suddenly alarm bells, that had gone unheard so far made themselves heard in Captain Isildur's head. He opened his eyes slowly, fearing what he would find, then clenched them shut, groaning again but this time in disgusted self-loathing instead of pleasure. Captain Elladan was gone.  
The residue of pleasure quickly subsided at the thought, what kind of mischief the notoriously stealing elvan pirate Captain could wreck on Isildur's ship, while he was tied up down his in his own cabin.

For a moment he seriously contemplated calling for help, for somebody to untie him but then pride won out. He would NOT allow any of his crew to see him like this, nearly worn out with the sexual exertion of the night.

He pulled on the silken scarves still binding him to the headboard and realized with relief that the constant strain the bindings had endured in this night had loosened them considerably. With a bit more work he would be free and could give that elvan bitch the spanking he deserved. And then he would tie Elladan to this bed and return the favor of getting fucked senseless.

He moved on the bed to get a better purchase on those scarves and winced in sudden pain. He hadn't even realized how sore he was until now. Had to give the elf credit for that, he had truly ridden him well. Maybe he would wait with exacting his revenge on Elladan until he was feeling up to the task again.

The scarves had loosened more and with one final hard jerk Isildur pulled his right arm free. He untied his left hand as well and started massaging his wrist to get the blood circulation going again. His fingers felt numb, he was a bit dizzy from the multiple orgasms he had experienced this night, his ass burned and his cock got semi-erect again just from thinking about that warm, wet elvan mouth wrapped around it. It had definitely not been a good idea to accept that offer from Elladan. He might well be spoiled for merely mortal lovers by the experience for quite a while.

He got of the bed and stiffly went in search of his clothes. He dimly recalled Elladan cutting his shirt off him when they had just arrived in the cabin some hours before. Right after the elf had tied him to the bed. Why the hell had he agreed to that game at all? Must have been way to much alcohol.

He did find his heavy leather breeches crumbled close to his desk and one of his boots on the desk but the other boot remained missing and there was no trace of his saber anywhere.

Cursing wildly Isildur just threw the single boot onto the bed, put on his breeches, again wincing when the rough material rubbed on his cock and ass. Then he grabbed a fresh shirt from the trunk at the foot of his bed, pulled it over his head and headed for the door. Fuck the way he looked, his crew had seen him in worse shape. He needed to know what that little minx had done.

Suddenly he was very sure that Captain Elladan had had some kind of plan all the time and the sinking feeling that it had something to do with the treasure chest, safely hidden in the cargo-hold made him hurry that way.

It should be hidden. Nobody should know about it. But maybe one of his crew had babbled about it drunken. Isildur prayed to the storm-gods that it would still be there, but he was not really surprised when he stopped in front of the spot where the chest should be and it was not there.

His shout of fury shook the ship and even as he was on his way on deck his men came racing to find out what the problem was.

"Where is he?! Where is this misbegotten son of an elvan whore?!"

His second in command blinked at him in confusion. "Captain Elladan?" he asked, ducking precautiously when Captain Isildur turned on him.

"Yes, Captain Elladan." the human Captain hissed his eyes small as an angry cat's.

"Well, he left for his ship about ten minutes ago." his second answered. "He said to thank you for the wonderful night and he looks forward to seeing you again."

Captain Isildur's scream of rage ripped the beginning dawn and woke the crews of the ships lying next to his.

He raced to the afterdeck but all that he could do there was to stare after Captain Elladan's sleek frigate making it's way out of the harbor of Hawk's Nest. There was no way they could still catch them now, Isildur's ship not prepared to set sail so quickly. And he didn't even need his looking glass to know that the elvan Captain was standing on his own afterdeck, looking back at his human counterpart, laughing and waving.

* * * * *

A couple of nights later Captain Isildur sat in a dark corner of a dirty tavern on a small island even more remote than the one Hawk's Nest was on. The tavern was build on the ruin of a stone building but was itself made of mud-bricks, the roof a highly flammable thing of dried palm leafs. It had gotten burned down by its customers and swept away by springs rain-torrents so many times that Lurtz, the one-legged pirate who ran the place, couldn't count them anymore.

But it was also one of the few places outside of Hawk's Nest where one could sell loot and buy provisions and refill on water without going through the trouble of filling barrels at some stream.

Isildur had left Hawk's Nest in a hurry. In the remote hope of catching the elvan thief on sea and to escape the ridicule of the other Captains in Hawk's Nest. News of successful pranks like the one Elladan had pulled on him always got out, no matter how hard one tried to keep them secret. Better to make a run for it before they even started.

Of course they had not caught Captain Elladan's ship. When they had finally been out of the harbor he could still be seen as a tiny speck on the horizon, but his ship was the faster one, carrying less cannons. 

Isildur had cursed his crew in every language known to mankind and a few he had invented for this special occasion. That had helped him feel better but it had not brought back his treasure chest. Maybe he should have done what every good pirate Captain was supposed to do: bury the thing on some island and forget about it.

He snorted in disgust and took another swing from the mug of ale in front of him. It was nowhere as good as the one Eowyn served and the two barmaids also looked like had seen much better times - like before they had been fucked by half of the pirates sailing these seas. But at least he was well on his way to getting seriously drunk and the more ale entered his bloodstream the better the girls looked.

They had refilled on provisions and tomorrow they would set sail again and go hunting. There was no use mopping. Life had to go on. They would find some fat merchant and Isildur would have to build up a new treasure chest for his retirement. He snorted again. As if he would ever retire. More likely he would end at the and of a nice firm rope. At least he had thoroughly enjoyed most of his life so far. Something that not many men could say. He waved the maid over to order another ale and check if she was still as ugly and used as she had been three ales ago. 

To his surprise she had improved considerably. Actually here ample bosom now looked rather inviting and he was about to pull her into his lap, when the rickety door to the tavern burst open and a new batch of thirsty pirates entered laughing and obviously very pleased with themselves.

Captain Isildur didn't recognize them until their Captain entered. A man who had been born down here and who was one of the few Captains mainly earning his money with slave trade. He was generally disliked and Isildur was not surprised when he made his way over to Lurtz, obviously to discuss sales of his living 'loot'. It was well known that Lurtz bought and resold slaves on a regular basis. One of the reasons Isildur usually kept to Hawk's Nest were the pirates had something like a gentleman's honor.

The barmaid used his preoccupation to escape. Isildur watched her leave with a vague sense of loss. Something soft to lay down his head would have been greatly appreciated. He didn't even want to fuck her. He wanted to fuck Elladan. Long and hard till he screamed.

"Gentleman!" The southern Captain had climbed the bar and was now waving a mug of ale to get the attention of the drunken pirates in the bar. "Gentleman, we have caught some extraordinary pretties on our last run. As a special courtesy to all of you I will put up some of them for auction tonight!"

He was answered by cheering and catcalls. A slave's auction in an establishment like this meant lots of undressing, fondling and maybe even some testing for all to see. Captain Isildur snorted yet again. Probably dear old Lurtz didn't have enough cash to buy the whole lot so the Southerner had to get rid of his living cargo some other way. But the show might provide some entertainment till Isildur was sufficiently drunk to happily sink below the table in his dark corner.

A space next to the bar was cleared and two tables pushed together to be used as an improvised stage. Then two of the pirates from the Southerners ship brought in the first of the merchandise up for sale. A pretty elvan boy. Or maybe it was a man? Isildur could never tell the age of an elf. Except with Elladan maybe. That was definitely no boy and easily identified by the unholy gleam in his eyes. Fuck. Could he think of nothing but that elvan slut anymore?

The elf seemed quite annoyed with the fact that he was about to be sold and grabbed at by the potential buyers. He snapped at them in anger and his bound hands didn't keep him front kicking one especially bold customer so hard he fell backward into his fellows.

"As you see, they have lots of fire!" The Southerner announced from his position on the bar. Laughter answered him as the elf was pushed onto the table. "Isn't he a beauty?" The Captain on the bar asked while his two crewmen ripped open the tunic the elf was wearing. Their victim stared at them defiantly, obviously thinking himself above a reaction. 

Isildur wondered absentmindedly how long he would last in the hands of the brutes crowded in the tavern. Not his concern. The barmaid brought his fresh mug of ale and he stared into it thoughtfully. The show was not amusing at all and he contemplated returning to his own ship and finishing the job of getting drunk with some wine. Normally he got cheerful when drunk but today depression set in. And depressions were not something to enjoy in public.

The sale of the elf went not as well as the Southerner had hoped. They were all interested but none of them had the money the Captain had hoped to make with such a prime specimen of elfkind. What did he expect, Captain Isildur wondered. If they had money they'd be hanging out in Hawk's Nest and not in such a roach-infested hellhole.

When the elf was finally sold to three pirates who had put their money together to obtain him, he was about to leave. As he got up he listened to the three drunken brutes drag the elf out of the tavern. It was as likely that the elf would find a way to cut their throats as that they would fuck him raw. What a mean, mean place the world had become.

And then the next item for sale was dragged through the door and Isildur stopped in his tracks as if he had been hit. Granted, he was very drunk, very depressed and decidedly fixated on a certain elf but there was no mistaking the lean figure now being pushed towards the table. Silk-like black hair flowed down in glistening waves well past the shoulders, fine elegant features, a body so well toned that it bordered on the impossible, hands... oh those hands. Isildur licked his suddenly dry lips and asked himself with a numb feeling how it could be possible that the Southerner had Captain Elladan in his possession.

The elvan Captain looked more than just a bit dazed. Actually the pirates were mainly dragging him because he was not able to stand on his own. Pushing his way through the pirates surrounding the tables, Isildur tried to get a better look and noticed the bloody wound on the temple of the elf.

Slowly a grin spread on Isildur's face. Maybe the storm gods had heard him when he cursed the elvan thief. Maybe there was justice under the heavens.

"Now look at this cute boy!" the Captain on the bar started his next sales pitch. "Not as wild as the other one but graceful as a cat." The elf ruined his speech by nearly toppling from the little stage. The Captain cursed and his audience laughed. "Yeah, we can see that!" one of the pirates called back and Isildur laughed with the rest.

The Southerner was furious. He jumped over to the tables and grabbed the elf by the hair, pulling him towards him. Isildur felt surprisingly hot anger well up in him, when he watched as the Southerner kissed Elladan violently. At least this brought some life back into the limp figure as the elvan Captain feebly tried to push away his assailant.

"But boy, he tastes good!" The southern Captain announced, when he finally let go of the elf and that brought the laughter back to his side.

The betting started low. Isildur knew that he should wait with betting himself, but watching the Southerner fondle HIS elf drove him very close to ripping the bastards head of. Finally the bets died down and the filthy pirate in the lead was about to claim his price, when Isildur interrupted him by doubling his bid.

The pirate and the Southerner both looked at him in surprise but both were wise enough not to question him, when they realized who he was. He had quite a reputation in this waters and nobody messed with him unless it was absolutely necessary.

So after finding the right coins in his still well-filled purse he was the proud owner of the elf on the table. He looked at Elladan again who stared back at him still dazed, obviously not recognizing him.

This will be fun, he thought, as he ordered two of his men to escort his new slave to his ship and his cabin and followed them not too steady on his feet himself. If I can make it back to my ship, he mentally added when he collided with the door-post on his way outside.


	2. Chapter 2

Waking up with the unpleasant sensation that a rat had used his mouth as a long-term sleeping place but next to no hangover Isildur opened his eyes with a groan. He was more than relieved when he realized that he was looking at the low ceiling of his own cabin. It could have been any cabin really, considering that the only light came from a small oil-lamp on his desk, but there was a certain crack in one of the wooden beams that he would have known anywhere. After all he had been sleeping under it for many, many years.

He was not entirely sure how he had gotten back to his bed. He dimly recalled sitting in that run-down tavern trying to drink himself into oblivion. After that his memory was sketchy at best. Although he was rather sure there was something vitally important that had happened.

Staying on his back the stared at the crack and raked his ale-soaked brain for additional information but all he came up with was the distinct feeling that he should be pleased with himself. Weird.

A low groan from next to him finally made him turn his head to the warm body who had been lying next to him all the time. He had expected to find one of the horrible barmaids and therefore refrained from looking. What he did find made him sit up straight.

It was definitely no barmaid that was lying there. It was the elf he had bought and in the low light from the lamp Isildur shivered at the exquisite beauty. Captain Elladan was everything he had remembered from that drunken night of incredible sex. And now he was all his. 

His men had carefully tied the elf's bound hands to the headboard so he could not hurt their precious Captain. He still wore his leggings of fine leather and a silken shirt but both were ripped and torn revealing stretches of flawless milky skin.

Probably pale from the head-wound and exhaustion, Isildur thought. But he was very sure that he would be able to bring a healthy color back to the elvan Captain. 

He raked his hands through his unruly hair staring at the elf with hunger. His fingers itched to touch that skin, to cut of the rest of his clothes, to do to him what Elladan had done him. But first he needed to get a drink to get rid of that disgusting taste in his mouth. Wouldn't do to kiss the elf like this.

He got up, walked over to the cabinet behind his desk and poured himself a goblet of wine. Leaning against the desk he watched the elf, who seemed to be slowly waking up. Finally his eyes fluttered open and he scanned his surroundings with obvious confusion. It took quite a while till his eyes found Isildur in the corner with the desk. The elf's eyes widened imperceptible and Isildur's smile broadened. So he was well enough to recognize his captor now. Good.

"Hello, my pretty elf." he purred, his voice seductive and low, moving over to the bed again. "Have you slept well? I hope so cause you ain't gonna get much sleep for a while."

The reaction was the one he had expected although he had hoped for another one. The elvan Captain started to pull on the ropes binding him to the headboard and when he realized they wouldn't budge he tried to move as far away on the bed as he could in his helpless position.

Isildur sat down on the edge of the bed and toasted him with his goblet. "Sorry about the inconvenience." he said. "But we have to make sure that you don't do anything foolish, huh?" 

He was a bit confused by the amount of fear he read in the eyes of the elves. Of course he was angry himself about the theft of the treasure chest but Elladan should know him well enough to know that Isildur would never seriously hurt a fellow Captain unless forced to do so. And really hurt was the last thing he wanted to cause the elf right now. So why was he now playing the desperate virgin? And why didn't he say anything?

"Well, don't you have anything to say? Like where you have put my precious chest?" he asked, leaning closer to the elf.

"I won't talk to human filth like you!" Elladan spat, disgust clearly written all over his face. 

Now that was a reaction Isildur had not anticipated. "Human filth? You've changed your mind tremendously since we last met, my beauty." he commented and leaned still closer to try and steal a kiss.

The elf snarled at him barring white teeth that looked quite sharp. "I don't know you, human! Now let me go or you'll regret it!"

Isildur blinked in surprise. Could he really have been hit over the head so hard he didn't remember their encounter? But still his behavior was decidedly odd. With there was one thing he could not fault Elladan with it was a hatred for humans.

He tried to reach for the head wound to have a closer look at it and nearly got his fingers bitten of. "Elladan, damn it, hold still so I can look at that wound!" he cursed.

Now the elf stared at him in wide-eyed confusion. But only for a moment. Then fury burned in his eyes. "I am not Elladan." he said. "I'm his brother Elrohir. And is I get my hands on that traitorous dog I will strangle him!"

Oh. So that was his game. "Now, now, Elladan, you will have to come up with a better idea than that. Don't you think I would recognize you? After all that we have done...?" His grin was more than a bit seedy and the reaction of the bound elf was violent.

"He allowed you to touch him?!" 

The shock was so well played that for a moment Isildur was in doubt if maybe this really was someone else. But then Isildur smirked down at the elf. "As you well know it was you who did most of the touching, sweetie. But not to worry. I intend to repay the favor..."

"NO!" The elf tried to squirm away when the human again leaned down but this time Isildur grabbed his head by the silky hair and held him still. Of course he didn't try to kiss his mouth. He didn't want to lose his tongue after all. Instead he pulled the head back, exposing his throat and gently licked along the ivory column.

"GET OFF ME!" Elladan shouted at the top of his lungs and kicked impotently.

Isildur grinned. "That's how I like you, so full of energy... But if you go on like this I may have to tie down your legs as well."

The elf glared daggers at him. "You stupid brute, I tell you I am not my misbegotten brother. He is my twin. Of course we look alike. And I swear if you take this any further I will cut off your balls and feed them to you. Not to mention what I am going to do with the rest of your anatomy..."

Isildur listened in open mouthed astonishment to the assortment of threats that spilled from the elf in a seemingly endless stream. When he finally ran out of breath Isildur was grinning broadly. "Good heavens, Elladan, I swear you've got the dirtiest mouth I've ever had the fortune to listen to. But I shouldn't wonder. After all I know what else you can do with if..."

The scream from the elf was pure fury and send shivers of excitement down Isildur's spine. This was going to be another unforgettable event.

He drew the long knife from his boot and the elf went still as suddenly as if his throat had been cut. He stared at the gleaming blade with open fear for a moment and then at Isildur, swallowing hard.

"Well... uhm... maybe I didn't mean all of that..." he babbled.

Isildur laughed out loud. "Never fear, my pretty elf. I ain't gonna cut you. I just want to get you out of all this bothersome clothes." And he proceeded to do just that, again accompanied by noisy cursing of his ancestry, only interrupted by sharply indrawn breaths when the cold blade of the knife touched bared skin.

Finally he had freed the elf from his clothes and his gorgeous body lay exposed to him. He sat back on his heels to marvel at the beauty. The elf looked good enough to eat alive. For a moment he even stayed silent, now only staring at Isildur with enough rage to melt a mountain range. His skin was flushed with his anger. Still paler than Isildur remembered it, but that was probably just a trick of the light.

Isildur put the knife on the nightstand and got of the bed. Elladan relaxed, but only till he noticed that Isildur shrugged off his tunic.

"May the spirits of nature damn you!" he cursed lowly, obviously fighting hard to keep his temper. "Will you please believe me. I am truly not my brother Elladan. I don't know what you and he have going between the two of you but I most certainly don't want to get involved in it." He drew a deep breath. "Please let me go."

Again Isildur felt a bit of doubt rise in his guts but he quickly suppressed the notion. He would be stupid to pass this opportunity. The elf was spread naked on the bed for him to use. If he listened to his clever lies now he would never forgive himself later.

He pulled off his boots and then his heavy leather breeches. Realizing that he wouldn't get anywhere with cursing or reasoning the elf started to pull on the ropes binding him again, but they were very firm. Sailors knew quite well how to tie knots.

"Don't worry, pretty," Isildur purred when he got on the bed again, "I won't hurt you." He grabbed both legs of the elf, when he tried to kick him again and pressed them to the bed with the weight of his body, simply sitting down on them.

Elladan again started to curse him, but Isildur paid him no mind. Instead he started to caress the chest of the elf, his callused fingertips running over exposed skin, raising goosebumps in their wake. He ran one hand down the flank of the elf and was rewarded with a shiver and a short break in the cursing when the elf gasped with sudden sensations flooding his brain.

"You like that, hmm?" Isildur whispered and leaned down to gently kiss one hard nipple. He took his time caressing the taunt peak with his tongue and the elf was curiously quite all this time, his breathing growing more rapid. When Isildur raised his head again, the elf was staring up at him, his eyes slightly out of focus, filled with an interesting mixture of passion and rage.

"Get off me right now!" Elladan demanded, but his voice held much less conviction than a couple of minutes ago.

Isildur smiled at him seedily. "You sure you want me to stop?"

"YES!"

"Then I'll have to work harder to convince you otherwise."

He continued to caress the elf's body, which was drawn as taunt as a bowstring. By building tension as much as by the ropes binding him. Isildur's plan was quite simple. He wanted to arouse Elladan so much he would beg to be fucked just like he had. And then he would do just that. He leisurely explored the beautiful body, worshipping every bit of naked skin with his hands, his tongue, the stubble on his chin, till the elf again was squirming beneath him, gasping with every new touch, his cursing completely forgotten in a haze of pleasure. And Isildur hadn't even touched his cock once.

As the fight had left the body, that was now pliant under his hands, he moved off the elf and took a moment to look at him again. He looked incredible, flushed with the heat of desire, a light sheen of sweat forming on his ivory skin, his eyes half closed and hazy with passion, his silken black hair a tangled mass spread around his head like a halo.

Isildur frowned slightly. That color of his skin really was not healthy. He would have to remember to have a look at that head wound, once he was through with the elf. Didn't want to lose his precious knew possession after all.

With a grin he moved closer again, knelt between Elladan's spread legs and turned his attention to the long, sleek cock that lay erect against the elf's stomach. In that other night he hadn't really had an opportunity to look at it, but he knew damn well how good it felt, to have in plunge into him. And he also clearly recalled how nice it tasted. Elladan had fucked his mouth as thoroughly as his ass and Isildur had enjoyed every minute of it.

Isildur ran his thumb up from the base to the tip, already glistening with moisture, and the elf moaned helplessly. Isildur massaged his head gently and was rewarded with another long moan, this one much deeper and more enthusiastic. When he took a firmer grip on the whole length, Elladan threw his head back hissing "Yesss!"

So he was not that adverse to his treatment anymore. Quite pleased with himself Isildur leaned down and swallowed the silky shaft in one go, enticing a sweet keening noise from the elf. 

Lovingly running his tongue up and down the cock buried in his mouth, Isildur noticed something strange. Yes, it tasted just as delicious as he remembered. But it felt different somehow. He explored some more, moving his lips up and down the hard shaft but there was no mistaking. He had most certainly never sucked this cock before.

When he raised his head from his victim, the elf gave a helpless whimper. "No..." he whispered breathlessly, but Isildur stared at him with something close to shock. This really was not Elladan. The elf had spoken the truth. But right now he was oblivious of any doubt on Isildur's part, squirming beneath him, bucking his hips, trying to get his cock in contact with Isildur or anything else again.

Isildur swallowed hard. His own cock demanded immediate attention and the elf really didn't look like he was feeling like stopping now.

"Uhm... you still want me to stop?" he ask, a bit breathless himself and very much hoping the elf would say no.

He obliged nicely. "Nooo..." he whined, "please..."

Well, who could refuse such a plea, Isildur thought and leaned down again, to lick the weeping cock thrust so invitingly towards him. For a while his lost himself in the satiny feeling of the elf's cock against his tongue. Only when he felt the balls he had been caressing draw taunt as well, did he draw back a bit. 

He was still softly nibbling the hard head, but his fingers now caressed the puckered ring of muscle that lay so deliciously exposed to him. The elf had slightly raised his hips from the bed and was now whimpering in need, when Isildur slowly pressed one spittle slicked finger into him. He was very tight and Isildur briefly wondered, if this was the first time he was taken by a human. Most probably. That brought a big grin to his face. "I'll fuck you nice and deep." he whispered, gazing up at the elf's face. "You'll never crave anything but human cock again."

"Go... fuck... yourself." the elf replied between ragged pants but his eyes spoke a completely different language.

Isildur slowly pushed his finger in deeper, then withdrew him a bit and pushed him in again. He continued to fuck the elf like this, till he loosened up enough to insert a second finger. The elf was alternating between slightly incoherent words in his own language and deep moans of pleasure. His hips moved in time with Isildur's fingers. Still Isildur waited till he was able to press in a third finger, moving them deeper into the elf's tight tunnel, seeking that special place inside him that would make him go nuts. When he finally brushed against the tiny gland, the elf screamed and bucked his hips wildly.

Leaving his fingers buried deeply inside the elf's body but keeping then still now, Isildur looked up at the elf. "Tell me what you want, my pretty." he said, smiling happily.

"...no..." the elf tossed his head from side to side, trying very hard to ignore what his body demanded. Isildur brushed his fingers against the elf's sweet spot again and was rewarded with another shout of pleasure.

"Tell me. Or I will continue this till you go crazy."

"...no, no..." the elf repeated, sweat and waves of trembling rolling down his pale body. His fingers were gripping the ropes so hard the knuckles were stark white and the ropes had rubbed the skin raw where they bit into it, but the elf didn't seem to notice. All his attention was focused between his legs.

Again Isildur caressed his inside and the noises coming from the elf's throat were nothing but mindless sobs of desire. "...please..." he whimpered, barely intelligible.

"Please what, sweetheart?"

"FUCK ME!!"

The shout shook the whole cabin and Isildur hurried to obey. He pulled his fingers out and pulled the elf's hips up even more. His opening brushing against his own raging hard cock was one of the most delicious things he had ever felt in his life. Then he plunged forward and buried himself in the tight heat of the elf's body in one fast thrust.

Again the elf screamed in passion, bucking his hips against Isildur as if trying to take him in even deeper. Isildur saw bright specks dance before his eyes. The friction was incredible. The elf was so tight he gripped the human cock invading him with every move he made. And he moved like a wildcat, impaling himself on Isildur's cock, his eyes closed tightly, his whole body contracting with his appoaching orgasm. 

Isildur had never felt anything like it. He didn't have to move at all and he later was rather sure that he wouldn't have been able to anyway. His whole body was kicked into sensory overload from the feeling his cock send to his brain.

The last thing he remembered was pushing very hard into the elf one last time, when the elf's cock erupted in hot cum and his ass clenched so tight around Isildur's cock, that he thought he was going to die with pleasure. Then he came too and darkness enveloped him.

\--

This time waking up was much more pleasant. Isildur was still lying on top of the elf's warm body, his cock still buried in the elf's ass.

"You will pay for this!" the voice of the elf hissed next to his ear and Isildur quickly withdrew before he could be bitten.

He grinned down at the elf. "I doubt that," he said, "but I'm sure your brother will pay nicely for you."


	3. Chapter 3

"If you are not sure it's not a trap, why are we here?"

Elladan stopped his pacing and looked at his second in command, not sure if he should feel exasperated or amused. There seemed to be a silent agreement between seconds of Captains to always ask questions like that. He had witnessed it with many other Captains and most reacted with the same unnerved dismissal of their second's worries as he mostly did. Only this time Hama really had a point.

"Isn't your brother supposed to be at home governing the holding of your father?" the sturdy human warrior continued. "Why would he come down here? And how would dear old scarecrow Isildur get his hands on him?"

"I have no idea." Elladan answered truthfully. "Yes, he should be at home but he could just as well come here to visit father. And if he did come here... well... Arwen managed to get herself caught by a pirate too so why shouldn't he? And please don't call Isildur an old scarecrow."

Hama smirked but nodded meekly. "Sure, Captain. You really got a weak spot for that guy, huh?"

Elladan answered with a grin of his own. "He's got his nice sides. But that didn't keep me from separating him from his gold, did it?"

His second mournfully looked at the chest sitting on the ground between the two of them. "No. But it would seem we will have to part ways with it all too soon, too."

"Yeah." Elladan looked at the chest too and again tried to come up with a way to keep the gold and get his brother back. If Isildur really had his brother. He was just as doubtful about this fact as Hama. Normally he would have said that Isildur would not set a trap. The chance that something like this would end in bloodshed if one side didn't keep his part of the bargain was too high. None of the honorable pirate Captains would risk a fight with another. And Isildur and Elladan both counted themselves among the more honorable. But Isildur had been VERY angry. 

So Elladan had prepared well for this meeting on a remote stretch of beach on an even remoter island. He had taken his best fighters with him and his ship was ready to sail or fight as would be necessary. And he could see that the same was true for Isildur's ship, that lay in the bay as well, separated from Elladan's ship by a generous amount of sea. Obviously Isildur was playing thing carefully as well. Now they would just have to hope that no one would lose his temper. And that Isildur had said the truth.

He looked at the small boat making his way towards the beach from Isildur's ship. He was not even sure, if he really wanted Isildur to have his brother. Not because he was worried about Elrohir but because he really didn't feel like meeting his super-loyal brother. He could well imagine what he would have to listen to, if Elrohir really was in that boat. Especially after he had spend some time in the company of Captain Isildur. Elladan's brother probably thought the same as his father: that he was the lowliest traitor on middle-earth, generally disgusting and should be hung from a nice gallows, preferably where other elves could see it as a warning. They just didn't have any sense of humor. Which was really the reason Elladan had left most of elvenkind behind and instead preferred the life of a pirate. More fun.

Still Elladan took the looking glass that Hama held out to him. He was feeling nothing but disappointment, when he saw the lean figure with the most angry and disgusted expression on his face. Yep, that definitely was Elrohir.

"Well?" Hama asked curiously.

"It's my brother all right." Elladan answered, his voice clearly showing his lack of happiness at the fact.

"So now, would you explain to me again why we give Captain Isildur all this nice gold for a brother that you don't want anywhere near you?"

Elladan lowered the looking glass and tried his best to glare at Hama. "Because he still is my brother, no matter what kind of rat he thinks I am. And because my dear sister would have my balls if I didn't help him."

Hama nodded thoughtfully. "The brother part I really don't care about." he said. "But I do agree about your sister. I'd rather not get on Lady Arwen's bad side."

That brought a smile to Elladan's face. His sister had lost no time making a name for herself among the pirates. Elladan knew none who didn't speak as highly of her cunning as of her beauty. Captain Aragorn really was a lucky boy. Elladan still didn't really understand what his sister saw in him, but she was very happy and that was in the end all that mattered to him. Hadn't it been for his father and brother he would have said that pirating simply ran in the family.

Isildur had several men with him in the boat too, but all in all his intentions in this 'exchange of goods' seemed to be honorable. If one could call the kidnapping of a brother honorable... Elladan started pacing again while they waited for the boat to reach the shore.

Finally two of Isildur's men jumped from the boat and pulled it the last few meters to the beach. Captain Isildur was grinning from ear to ear and Elladan felt the urge to slap him. But the human Captain probably didn't know what kind of burden he heaped on Elladan with his brother. Although he must know by now that he was not doing him a favor either. Elladan tried very hard to ignore his brother and concentrate on Isildur. 

"Well, well," the human greeted him jovially, "if that isn't my favorite elvan thief."

Elladan forced a smile. "And if that isn't the old slaver..." he replied and earned a frown.

"Now, my pretty elf, no reason to get insulting. After all I rescued your dear twin from the hands of good old Lurtz. Aren't you a tiny bit grateful?"

The elvan Captain felt his blood run colder. If that was true he really had reason to be grateful to Isildur. "Yeah, well..." he grumbled. 

Captain Isildur's grin got even wider. "No reason to hug me or fall to your knees." he said, almost laughing. "Now if you would be so kind to hand me back what is mine so I can give you what is yours..."

Elladan motioned to Hama, who opened the chest, revealing the gleaming gold coins and jewels that the human Captain had collected over quite a time for all to see. Isildur stepped over to the chest and carefully ran his fingers through the content, making sure that it really was filled, as it had been when Elladan had acquired it. He looked almost a bit disappointed, that the elf didn't try to cheat him, when he nodded.

His men pushed Elladan's brother forward and now he had no other choice but to quit ignoring him. Elrohir was fuming. His eyes glittered with barely suppressed rage and most of it seemed to be directed at his twin. Elladan noticed with more than a bit of worry, how disheveled he looked. His hands were bound behind his back, he wore rough sailor's clothes that were much to short for the tall elf, his normally shiny hair was tangled mass. At least the wound at his temple had been cleaned and obviously been taken care of.

"What did you do to him?" Elladan asked Captain Isildur with more than a bit of anger in his voice.

Isildur drew breath to answer but was sharply interrupted by Elrohir himself: "That is absolutely none of your business!" he snarled. 

From the smirk on Isildur's face Elladan could quite well guess, what had happened between the two of them. The frown on his face deepened, but Captain Isildur just shrugged.

"If you will excuse me now." he said, gallantly drawing his hat and bowing to the elvan brothers. "I'm sure you have a lot of celebrating to do..." He gestured to his men and they picked up the treasure chest, carrying it over to the boat.

"This is not over yet." Elladan promised the human threateningly.

"I'm looking forward to another round." Captain Isildur replied with a seedy smile and then also retreated to the boat.

Elladan watched him leave, silently vowing that he would get that chest back. Then he turned to his brother. "So what are you doing here?" he asked none to friendly.

Elrohir looked about to explode. "What I am doing here?" he asked back, his voice dangerously quiet. "You ask what I am doing here? I am here to save my beloved sister who has been kidnapped by the likes of you, you..." he left the sentence unfinished, shaking with rage.

Elladan raised a finely curved eyebrow. "Save our sister? From what?"

"From people like that brute!" Elrohir shouted, indicating the retreating boat with a jerk of his head. "From people like you!"

"Ehm... Elrohir, I don't want to disappoint you, but I fear you got something wrong there..." Elladan explained, almost feeling sorry for his valiant brother. "Arwen wasn't kidnapped. She ran away with a pirate who she has forced into marrying her by now. And when I last met her she was happily captaining a ship together with the guy."

Elrohir stared at him in shocked silence. "That's not true." he finally whispered. 

Elladan stepped up to him, and cut off the ropes binding him. "Brother, I'm afraid it is true. You came all the way in vain. I'm sorry... I..." he trailed off, not sure what to say to comfort his twin in his shock. Elrohir still looked like he'd been hit with something really hard.

"Why don't we go back to the ship and sort things out there." Hama suggested helpfully. "I'm sure your brother could need a bit of rest and maybe some decent clothes."

\--

A day had passed and they were now anchored in another bay. After they had gotten back to the ship, Elladan had packed his strangely compliant brother off to bed. Then they had set sail to follow Captain Isildur's ship at a save distance. Elladan had guessed that the human would go back to Hawk's Nest to celebrate and the course of the ship suggested the same.

When he had woken up in the morning, Elrohir had still been unusually quiet. Elladan had enjoyed the quiet, knowing it would not last long. His brother had never been one to suffer in silence. But up till now he had stayed pretty polite.

He had spend the first half of the day in Elladan's cabin, first sorting through his clothes trying to find something he considered decent, then brushing out his hair and generally trying to get a bit cleaner.

The second half he stood at the railing, staring out at the sea, probably trying hard to try to come to terms with the fact that his sister was now a traitor as well. 

Elladan really felt sorry for him. But he knew Elrohir wouldn't have accepted comfort from him anyway, so he instead concentrated on coming up with a plan on how to get back that chest. Leaning against the steering wheel he and Hama discussed several ideas, discarding them one after the other. Now that Isildur knew not to trust the elvan Captain it would be much more difficult to trick him.

In the late afternoon Elrohir had walked up to his brother and asked politely, if they could land somewhere, explaining that he really, really wished for some stable ground beneath his feet and maybe a long swim in the sea.

As his ship was much faster than Isildur's and he knew where the human Captain was going, Elladan saw no reason to deny this simple request.

Now he sat on another stretch of sandy beach. The sun was slowly dipping towards the horizon, drenching the sea in beautiful colors of rose and yellow, fluffy white clouds dotting the dark blue sky. It was a perfect sunset and the figure just now stepping out of the water made it even more perfect.

It had been nearly fifty years since Elladan had seen his brother and though he saw himself daily in the mirror he had completely forgotten what kind of impact the beauty of his twin had on him and he now smiled at the thought that others must see himself as he viewed his brother. 

Although he had always thought that his brother possessed even more of the typical elvan grace and his pale skin was so much more enticing than Elladan's deep tan. Watching his brother emerge from the sea like a mystical creature made of foam and dreams he felt his fingers itch and his cock stir and his suddenly very tight breeches.

Even before Elladan had left Rivendell to join the navy of the elvan nations, many centuries had passed since they had last shared a bed. Seeing each other every day in Rivendell Elladan had never really appreciated his brothers beauty. But now it hit him with all force and long forgotten desire reemerged.

Elrohir walked over to him and - completely oblivious to the feelings he had awakened in his brother - lay down on the still warm sand next to him, stretching like a lazy cat. Elladan was barely able to suppress a sigh and keep from staring at his twins naked body, lying so invitingly right next to him. Instead he fixed his eyes on the spectacle of the sunset.

"So..." Elrohir said after a long time. "You and that disgusting human have... something going." He tried to keep his voice very neutral but some of his disgust showed through.

Elladan shrugged. Just what he needed now - talk about sex. "I've seduced him to get a chance to steal his gold." he said truthfully.

His brother snorted. "So you are not only fucking with such a brute, you are also a thief." He looked up at Elladan. "I really have know idea how it can be that we are in any way related." he stated calmly.

"Me neither." Elladan commented good-humoredly. "I hope he treated you well?"

Fury sparkled in his brother eyes. "That depends on what you call a good treatment." he replied, his tone icy. "He thought I was you."

"Oh." Elladan had a good idea what that meant. "I... uhm... I'm sorry."

"I don't want to talk about it." was all Elrohir said. He turned over onto his stomach. "Why don't you try to be a good brother for once and give me a massage. My back is killing me. All that being tied up really gives you shoulder cramps."

For several breaths Elladan looked at the exposed ass of his brother and took the liberty to imagine all the things he might do to him now.

"Well? What are you waiting for?" Elrohir complained suddenly.

With a soundless sigh Elladan banished all of his naughty thoughts and instead knelt over his brother and started rubbing his hands down his back. He really was tense. His shoulder muscles were so hard, he groaned in pain when Elladan gently tried to dig his fingers into them. So he carefully kneaded them for quite a while till they started to loosen. His brother was alternately moaning happily or groaning in pain and Elladan again felt his cock twitch. Finally he was able to really get to work on the shoulder muscles and his brother grew more and more relaxed and silent. 

When Elladan finally decided that his brother had had enough, Elrohir was almost asleep. "Thanks, bro." he mumbled. 

Elladan leaned down and pressed a soft kiss on the tip of one pale pointed ear. "Sleep well." he whispered. "I'll be around and watch over you."


	4. Chapter 4

The next days were rather difficult for Elladan. His brother was constantly around, walking about on deck, silently listening to Hama and Elladan discuss some more possible plans, sitting in Elladan's cabin in the evening thumbing through books he had kept from this or that raid and - worst of all - sleeping next to him in his bed at nights.

It had gotten increasingly difficult for Elladan to keep his hands of that pale smooth skin. One night he had lain awake almost till dawn wondering why he was restraining himself so much anyway. Yeah, true, Elrohir was probably rather ruffled by the treatment he must have received from Captain Isildur. But he had never been a shy one. And as far as Elladan could tell Isildur would have taken great care to make Elrohir enjoy the experience. 

So when the first light of the sun touched the small window of his cabin he had leaned over to his twin and gently run his fingertips down the others jaw. And had promptly gotten slapped rather hard for his efforts.

"Keep your filthy paws off." his brother had said without even bothering to open his eyes. "I don't even want to guess where you have been with them." And that ended that hope.

Although he still had no idea how to part Isildur from his precious treasure chest again, Elladan was really grateful when the unmistakable shape of Hawk's Nest Island appeared on the horizon. There he would certainly find a smuggler who could take his brother to Kirakh and his father. He had told Elrohir this and his twin had nodded as if it was the least he could expect. Not a shred of gratitude in that arrogant bastard.

He stood in the bow of his ship, staring out at the distant shape of the island, lost in thought. How had the two of them drifted apart so far, he wondered. When they had been small they had been inseparable. And before Elladan had gone off to sea they had still been so close, that they barely needed a word to communicate. Arwen had always envied the twins for their close rapport. 

Now Elrohir looked at him like he was a stranger and Elladan felt a sad sense of loss. He had not even realized that he missed his family, till Arwen had shown up with Aragorn. It had been so wonderful to share memories and joke about things that only they understood. Somehow some part of him had obviously hoped it would be the same with Elrohir. But it wasn't. His brother was still a firm believer in the superiority of elvenkind and therefore despised his brother, whom he considered a traitor. Sad really. Sad, but there was nothing Elladan could do about it.

"I wonder what you see out there." a soft voice next to him brought him out of his thoughts. As if Elrohir had somehow heard him and felt the sadness in his brothers heart, he had soundlessly appeared next to him and for once there was no scorn in his expression. "I have always wondered, why you left. They say the sea calls to every elf, but I never heard her."

Elladan shrugged. "I don't know if it's the sea. I just needed to see something different. To do something different. All that tradition and graceful arrogance was killing me."

"So you turned to pirating?" There was no understanding in Elrohir's voice but no accusations either. "I really don't get it. Why would you leave behind a honorable position as a Captain in our navy to lead the life of a pirate?"

Elladan sighed deeply. "I think if you can't see it, I can't explain it. I just felt... choked. I needed some freedom to do as I pleased."

"Then why didn't you chose something less drastic? You have no idea how much you hurt father with your defection. When he wrote to me, telling me what you had done... Valar, Elladan, I swear he cried when he wrote that letter..."

Old pain crept up in Elladan's chest. "I know. Arwen told me too. She says he never even mentions my name these days. Don't you think it pains me too? But it seemed the right thing to do then and I would lie if I said I regret it. Since I turned away from the navy I've enjoyed my life more then in the many centuries before. I know you can't really understand. But please believe me that this is right for me."

Elrohir nodded slowly. "As much as I hate to admit it, I can see that." For a while he stared out at the island as well. "Is it true, what you said? Is Arwen really happy now?"

"Yeah." Elladan grinned. "I have no idea what she sees in that human scum, but she loves him dearly and he his completely enthralled to her. She freed him from father's dungeon, you know. There is more to our little sister then I would ever have believed."

"I always told you that." his brother answered with a smirk. Then he sighed. "I don't want to hear what father will have to say about her. But I can understand her running away much better than yours. I mean, seriously, I would have run away too had father decided I should marry someone like Haldir. What was father thinking?"

"Never met him." Elladan commented. "But I heard plenty from Arwen."

"Lucky you."

Again they were silent for a while and this time their silence was much more companionable.

"So what are your plans regarding that human brute?" Elrohir asked, when they were able to make out the harbor of Hawk's Nest.

"Who?"

"That Captain Isildur."

"Oh, not sure yet. I really want to get that chest back. It's not that I need the gold, I just can't stand the thought that I have lost it to Isildur just because he got lucky in accidentally coming across you. I mean, shouldn't the smarter one win?"

Elrohir nodded thoughtfully. "So what's the problem? Couldn't you just sneak onto his ship and steal it again?"

Elladan shook his head. "He'll keep it locked up in his own cabin now. Even if I managed to get onto his ship unnoticed I wouldn't be able to pick his cabin's lock fast enough not to attract attention. I would need his key. And I very much doubt that he will let me close enough to take it from him. Not to mention that he would notice."

"Hmm." Elrohir thoughtfully rubbed his nose. 

A gesture Elladan recognized. His brother had some sort of plan. In the old days he would have been sure that it would be reckless and fun but now he was not sure what to expect from his brother anymore.

"How about this," Elrohir proposed, "I help you seduce that Captain and you give me half of the gold so I won't look like a complete idiot when I get back to father."

Elladan looked at him with a frown. "So how do you think we can get that human to trust us?" he asked. "And why would you want to get into bed with him again? I would have thought you've had more than enough of..."

"Don't even mention it." Elrohir growled, holding up his hand. "Let's just say I have unfinished business with that human. Nobody does that to me without paying a price."

"You are not going to cut his throat, are you?" Elladan asked worriedly. "We might be at odds right now but I wouldn't want him to come to harm. All in all he's a really a good guy. A bit rough maybe, but..."

"Don't worry about your precious human's neck." Elrohir actually smiled. "I just want to get even with him, that's all."

"That still leaves the question how you intend to get your hands on him. And how are we going to keep him occupied and at the same get into his cabin to steal his treasure?"

"Dear brother," Elrohir put an arm around Elladan's shoulders and drew him so close, Elladan's breath caught in his throat, "do you really think that human brute could withstand something like this?" And he grabbed Elladan's head by the hair and kissed him so wildly, that Elladan saw dark spots in his vision and started to loose all feelings in his legs. When Elrohir let go of him he very nearly fell. "See?" Elrohir commented happily. "Even you can't resist. We'll just put on a nice show for him. And I'm sure we can find some dream-powder to mix in his wine to put him asleep long enough to steal his treasure three times."

Obviously I have been wrong, Elladan thought, his plans are still reckless and very much fun.

\--

Captain Isildur sat next to one of the windows in the 'Dead Gull', looking at the rain-torrents outside and feeling quite pleased with himself. Nothing better than being in a warm, cozy place when the outside looked like it was rapidly drowning. Isildur knew as well as anybody who had spend some time down here that the rain would soon pass, the sun would come out and everything would look like before. But right now the rain seemed like a solid wall of water. Especially because there was next to no wind. The water just fell straight from the sky as if it was trying to break some speed-record.

With a happy sigh Isildur took a sip from his mug of hot spiced wine and looked around the tavern. It was still early afternoon and Eowyn's place was rather quiet and peaceful. Most of her pretty boys and girls were still asleep. The few who were awake already were definitely not ready for customers. They sat around the big open fire-place, eating their breakfast, chatting among each other. It was no wonder they were the cutest whores around Hawk's Nest - they were also the happiest. And Eowyn earned a tidy profit with that strategy.

The few guests who were around sat at their tables, enjoying the quiet afternoon, eating some hot berry-pie that the kitchen served today and drinking the same hot wine Isildur had. 

In a couple of hours the place would be packed with pirates hellbend on spending their hard earned money on whores, alcohol and games. And the best tavern of Hawk's Nest would satisfy every single one of those needs.

Captain Isildur's smile broadened when the owner of the "Dead Gull" walked over to his table. He adored Eowyn like a father would adore his favorite daughter. She was one of the very few women he respected.

She sat down in on the bench under the window and smiled back. "If that isn't my favorite sea-bear." she greeted him. "Is everything to your liking?"

"Always, my dear." Isildur answered, took her hand and kissed it gallantly. "How could a man be unhappy in such dazzling company?"

"Aw... your a flatterer." she waved his comment off but looked pleased none the less. "So is it true? Did you get your chest back?"

Isildur groaned. "Does everybody know about the blasted thing? I'll never be rid of treasure hunters now. Maybe I really should bury it somewhere. At least then they'll not be after me..."

Eowyn shrugged, having the decency to look sorry. "Well... what do you expect? What pirate could resist a chest of gold?"

"Maybe I should have left it with that elvan thief." Isildur grumbled. "Then he would have all the problems now."

"Speaking off which..." Eowyn looked over to the tavern door and Isildur followed her line of sight to see a figure stumble into the tavern dripping generous amounts of water. The lean body was unmistakable. He held the door open and another elf hurried inside, just as lean, just as wet.

"Valar, what a weather!" the first cursed and pushed the door closed before the rain could find a way inside. Then he lowered his hood and Isildur was still not sure if it was Elladan or his twin. Only when the other one showed his face as well was he able to recognize the second as Elladan. Now that he saw them next to each other the difference in skin color was quite visible, Elladan being deeply tanned and his brother being milky pale. Both brother wrung out their long hair and Isildur watched them, feeling that itch in his fingers and his groin. Two of them. Oh stormgods, that was just unfair!

"There's two of them." Eowyn exclaimed next to him and brought Isildur out of his reverie. Only now did he remember to breath.

"Yeah, that's his twin brother. Don't remember the name." he said to Eowyn who was staring wide eyed.

"Wow." she breathed. "Is it just me or are they the most gorgeous things to ever walk into this tavern?"

Isildur grinned. So at least it wasn't only him who was spellbound by the twins. "Eowyn, you are drooling." he said and gently closed her mouth.

"Yeah... well..." The owner of the "Dead Gull" fought hard to regain her composure and tear her eyes from the two elves who were moving deeper into the warmth of the tavern to settle down at an empty table. "If you will excuse me, I think, I have customers to take care of..."

Isildur nodded benevolently and watched her hurry over to the twins to give them whatever they might desire. Preferably herself. He watched as Elladan introduced her to his brother who looked rather sulky, how his brother got kicked by Elladan, who complied by gifting Eowyn with a dazzling smile. How they exchanged some pleasantries, how Eowyn hurried off towards the kitchen. Only a minute later a kitchen bow arrived with dry towels for the two elves, followed by Eowyn who brought them two berry pies and mugs of steaming wine. After some more chatting she withdrew and returned to Isildur's table, while the twins fell on the food like hungry wolves.

"By the Valar, they are so... cute." Eowyn whispered, when she sat down next to Isildur and took a long drag from his mug of wine. "One really wouldn't believe that they are several hundred years old. And they are bickering like small children." She smiled fondly and Isildur felt a sharp stab of envy.

"By the way," Eowyn smiled broadly at Isildur, "Elladan asked if you are still angry at him and I told him you seemed quite peaceful. You won't go and do something nasty to him, well you?"

Nasty was the last thing Captain Isildur had on mind. He had continued to watch the elvan twins, while Eowyn chattered. To watch how the two of them fed each other the last pieces of pie, licking long fingers, whispering among each other was more tempting then should be legal.

"Isildur? Are you even listening to me?" Eowyn asked and followed his line of sight just when Elladan leaned forward to kiss the last traces of berry juice from his brother's lips. "Hrgl!" Eowyn exclaimed and blinked hard. "Tell me they didn't do that!"

Isildur swallowed hard himself, his breeches were suddenly way to tight and his balls were itching like mad. "What did you say what his brother's name was?" he managed to ask, his voice pressed.

"Elrohir. His name is Elrohir." Eowyn answered. "Why?"

"I think I need to go over there and apologize." Isildur answered, rising already. "Just to make sure there is no bad blood between me and... Elrohir." He felt like an invisible chain was wound tightly around his cock, drawing him over to the elves. Some remote part of his brain tried to get a warning through, but too much of his blood was busy elsewhere for his brain to function properly. He walked over to the elves table like a puppet drawn on a string.

Both elves looked up at him curiously. "Ehm... I... uhm..." he mumbled, trying to find anything sensible to say. "Just wanted to say... uhm... no hard feelings about that... ehm... well... ya know..."

A dirty smirk appeared on Elrohir's lips, that made Isildur's mouth turn as dry as a desert. "Well, if that isn't the human filth..." Elrohir said, but the way he said it, it sounded more like an endearment than like a insult. "Naw, no hard feelings at all. Though I think you do owe me one, huh?"

Isildur tried hard to come up with a witty responds but all the managed was a seedy grin of his own.

"Why don't you join us for a mug of wine." Elladan invited.

"Why don't we retire to a more private place with some wine." Elrohir suggested instead and Isildur was relieved to notice Elladan stare at his twin with some shock as well. 

"Yeah... well..." Elladan said, sounding none too sure, but Isildur saw Elrohir move his hand under the table and then heard Elladan suppress a gasp. "Maybe a private place would be better." Elladan agreed quickly. They both looked at Isildur who could do nothing but nod happily.


	5. Chapter 5

Elladan closed the door of one of Eowyn's better rooms behind himself and slowly turned around, trying to gather his wits. He had somehow expected that Elrohir would take this a tiny bit slower, that they would first get Isildur drunk, but obviously his brother had other plans. And he seemed to know all too well that Elladan was as hungry for him as the human Captain.

Now his twin sprawled on the big bed, holding out a goblet of wine to Isildur who filled it for him. "So..." Elrohir smiled up at Isildur who was standing next to the bed like a nervous boy. "Why don't you get more comfortable...?"

Elladan realized that he must look like an idiot himself, seeking refuge next to the door and moved over to the bed to sit down cross-legged next to Elrohir. "I should apologize for stealing your chest." he said, also smiling up at Isildur. "Especially after that night... That was really unfair of me."

Isildur shrugged. "Yeah... well... no hard feelings on that too, I suppose." He still stood there as if waiting for another invitation.

Elladan and Elrohir reached out for him almost simultaneously, taking his hands and drawing him down on the bed.

"Why don't feel al relax and share a nice afternoon." Elrohir suggested, leaning closer to Isildur, brushing tangled hair aside and starting to nuzzle his neck.

"Nothing better to do with that weather anyway." Elladan added and snuggled up to Isildur's other side, also brushing away his hair and gently tickling Isildur's ear with the tip of his tongue.

A deep sigh escaped the human Captain and his arms came up to snake around each of the elves. Then he slowly let himself sink back, holding both of them. Elladan continued to lick his ear, while Elrohir nibbled his way down his neck and then started undoing the laces of his shirt with clever fingers while he licked the hollow of Isildur's throat.

Elladan smiled when he noticed that Isildur had closed his eyes a stupid, happy grin spread on his face. He left the human to the ministrations of his brother for a moment, while he shrugged out of his still wet tunic and pulled of his boots. Then he crawled to the end of the bed to get rid of the human's boots as well.

When Isildur's free hand came down looking for him, he allowed the human to grab his hair and gently pull him up again into a kiss. The taste of Isildur's mouth was as intoxicating as he remembered it and he quickly lost himself in the feeling of tongue gliding against tongue, of human stubble softly scrapping against his skin, of teeth nibbling on his lips.

Only when Isildur broke their kiss with a gasp and fingers clenching in Elladan's hair did he remember to breath. A look down the human's body showed him Elrohir, who had sneaked and hand into Isildur's breeches and was now moving it slowly. Elrohir grinned at Elladan, while Isildur moaned helplessly. It was incredibly erotic to watch the bulge in Isildur's breeches where his erection hid and the outline of Elrohir's fingers moving on it. Elladan took a moment to adjust his own hard cock pressed against his breeches at a painful angle.

But Isildur had noticed his movement and now looked up at him from his lying position. "Why don't you let me help you with that?" he whispered huskily and his hands moved quickly, opening Elladan's breeches and pulling them off. Soon Isildur had his head buried between Elladan's legs, licking his cock gently, nibbling the sensitive head and caressing his tights while Elrohir was still leisurely stroking the human's cock with one hand. He was now the only one still fully dressed. 

And remained so for a while longer. Isildur was quite determined to taste Elladan's come and the elf was to aroused by the sights and feelings presented to him to resist for long. Especially his brother, holding Isildur's cock with one hands and stroking himself now with the other hand was just too much. So he soon thrust deep and fast into the human's throat who took him gladly. Elladan grabbed Isildur's head and plunged into the wet heat of his mouth on last time and then came violently, his cock squirting cum down the human's throat and into his mouth.

He lay trembling afterwards and enjoyed the feeling of a hot tongue gently cleaning his cock. Only slowly did it drift into his consciousness that it was not one but two tongues lapping at his cock and balls and that the long graceful finger now pushing into him did most probably belong to his brother and not to Isildur. 

Somehow he had thought the human would mostly be on the receiving end of this afternoons games, but obviously Elrohir had other plans right now and Elladan was in no position to argue, as his twin knew exactly where to find his sweet spot and how to make him writhe in mindless pleasure. He whimpered, when Elrohir withdrew his finger, only to arch his back, when his brother's hand closed around his hardening cock instead and he heard what his brother whispered to Isildur: "Take him now while he's still nice and tight."

Elladan knew he was not ready for the generous girth of Isildur's tool but he was not able to form a coherent complain. His brother lay next to him, his whole body pressed against his, his hand never leaving his brother's cock, virtually driving him insane, while Elladan felt Isildur kneel between his spread legs. 

His heart beat hard at the thought of what was coming and he again tried to say something, but the words his brother whispered right into his ear stopped him. "I want to see the human fuck you, bro. Let me see your face, while he pushes that monster inside you."

And then the head of Isildur's cock nudged his opening, first just brushing against it gently, then growing insistent in its pressure until the tight ring of muscle painfully gave way for the invading cock. Elladan gasped, as the head slowly pushed into him. It hurt.

But he also heard his brother whispering in his ear: "Yes, can you feel him? Can you feel his cock push into you? And it's just the head. There is so much more of him to fill you..." And the suppress groan from Isildur: "Heavens, he's so tight..." It was an incredibly erotic combination.

Then Isildur pushed forward again and Elladan felt himself open to the hard cock of the human. He whimpered with pain and need alike. "Are you sure he's okay?" he heard Isildur ask, his voice breathless with passion. And then his brother: "Yeah, he's a tough bitch, just go ahead."

Elladan was not sure, if he wanted to hit his brother or beg for more so he kept quiet, concentrating on the feeling of Isildur again pushing deeper. He had had a good look at the human's cock before but somehow it had looked much shorter than it felt now.

"Now he's almost completely inside you." his brother's whispers supplied helpfully. "Only two more inches to go. Can you take him brother?"

With a deep groan Isildur shoved the rest of his cock into Elladan's ass in one hard thrust and Elladan screamed with pain and passion as it hit his sweet spot in the same movement. Isildur held completely still, buried to the hilt in the incredibly tight elvan ass, while Elrohir whispered to his panting brother: "That was good, huh?"

"Move, for heaven's sake." Elladan hissed between clenched teeth. Right now his ass hurt like hell but he absolutely needed that flash of pleasure again.

"What?" Isildur asked, sounding a bit incoherent himself.

"He said, move." Elladan could hear the grin in his brother voice.

Then any other sensation was drowned as Isildur pulled out almost all the way to thrust into him again without pausing once in the motion, fucking him good and deep and slow. Again Elladan screamed and this time with much more pleasure than pain. Isildur felt impossibly long and hard and Elladan quickly lost whatever grip on reality he had maintained so far. He knew that Elrohir kept talking to him for quite a while but he was not able to make out the meaning of his words.

Later Elladan for the life of him couldn't tell how long Isildur fucked him like that. His whole body felt like it was on fire. It was impossible to separate single sensations. It was a bit like melting and fusing with another. Only this other was not Isildur but his brother. For some weird reason he felt the sensations coursing through his brother's mind and body just as keenly as his own. He was not even sure anymore which of all the feeling were his own and which belonged to his brother. It was just mind-blowing.

He came to his senses feeling utterly battered and happy. And suffocating. Isildur had collapsed on top of him, still panting, wet from sweat and Elladan's cum. And over his shoulder Elladan looked into the grinning face of his brother who just now withdrew from the human Captain.

Elladan heard a loud 'smack' and Isildur groaned. "You've got a nice ass, human filth." Elrohir commented and gently rolled the human of his brother. "You okay down there?" he asked Elladan, a tiny bit of worry in his voice.

Elladan feebly waved his hand in affirmation. He didn't feel capable of making his tongue form words yet.

Elrohir disappeared from his field of vision, only to return moments later, holding a goblet of wine to his lips. Elladan drank gratefully. 

"Valar..." Isildur moaned from next to Elladan. "I think, I'm dead." He tried to take the goblet of wine from Elrohir but missed it by quite a bit. So Elrohir helped him drink as well.

"I would have thought you two would be in better training." he commented thoughtfully, grinning down at them.

"Wait till you get yours..." Elladan mumbled. His tongue felt heavy and his body all warm and sated. He snuggled closer to Isildur's broad frame who seemed just as drowsy.

"Yeah," the human Captain threatened halfheartedly, "I'll fuck ya nice and deep..." Then he yawned and buried his nose in Elladan's hair.

Elladan tried to draw his brother close too, but Elrohir got up from the bed. "I'll be back in a second." he said. Elladan heard him move over to the door, picking up something on the way, but he really felt to tired to have a look. His eyelids kept drifting shut, so he let them, deciding to rest a bit before Elrohir could start another round. The last thing he heard, before he fell asleep was the door closing.

\--

Waking up was extremely pleasant and it took Isildur quite a while to remember where he was and how he had gotten there. All that mattered was that there was a warm form snuggled close to him that smelled like heaven and felt as smooth as silk. He let his fingers trail down a graceful back, and was rewarded with a happy sigh.

Elladan. It was Elladan, Isildur remembered. He had finally gotten his revenge and had fucked the elf senseless. And had also paid his due to Elladan's brother. He had been quite surprised, when he had suddenly felt the long fingers of the elf press into him. He had been so occupied with fucking Elladan that he hadn't even noticed his twin move. But he had certainly not complained when the fingers had been replaced by a long sleek elvan cock.

The elf next to him stretched with a catlike purr, without breaking his embrace. Then Elladan's mouth was next to his ear, nibbling gently.

It took Isildur's brain quite a while to come up with the question where Elrohir was. He forced his eyes open and found what he had feared. The other elf was nowhere to be seen. So they had tricked him again. He was quite sure that he wouldn't find the key to his cabin either, but it was really difficult to feel angry, while Elladan did that thing with his tongue in his ear.

Wait a minute. Why was Elladan still here? Shouldn't he have disappeared with his brother. A laugh started as a deep rumble in Isildur's chest and then bubbled out of him.

Elladan's tongue left his ear and the elf sat up abruptly. Isildur just stayed on his back and watched the elvan Captain assert the situation. For a moment anger showed on his face, but then he looked down at Isildur, who was still laughing, then at the closed door, then back and Isildur and grinned as well.

"Seems your whole family is a thieving lot, huh?" Isildur asked, brushing away some tangled hair from Elladan's brow, tugging it gently behind a pointed ear.

"Yeah, would seem so..." Elladan said and lay down close to Isildur again.

"You think we can still catch him?" Isildur asked.

"No way." Elladan replied, his fingers creeping down over Isildur's chest towards his navel.

"So there is no reason whatsoever to get up?" Isildur asked, his hands caressing the smooth back of the elf.

"None at all."

"Good..."

 

A few hours later Captain Isildur and Captain Elladan parted ways, both feeling a bit sore and very happy.

Elrohir arrived at Kirakh two weeks later bringing with him a chest of gold and no information whatsoever where he had been.

Eowyn has bought a cute elvan slave "for personal needs".

Hama still thinks that his Captain takes way to many risks.

And trouble is brewing in Gondor...


End file.
